The Vow
by I-DreamedTheDream
Summary: "Roman proposed to Emery in her shed, where they first met, where she saved his life, where they had made love for the first time. After all they've been through – defeating the Trags and the Red Hawks, convincing the Atrians that Roman would still be a devoting Iksen and finding their way back to each other – he thought it was a good way to end their trouble."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys! Ok, so it's the first time that I actually have the guts to publish a fanfic and I am super excited about it :D I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes, I'm French so I'm sure they will be a few :) Anyway, I would really like for you to tell me what you think, this is super important to me I've been writing since the end of the show last year and I would really appreciate some reviews from you ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own _StarCrossed _or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Pastas and proposal<em>

Roman proposed to Emery in her shed, where they first met, where she saved his life, where they had made love for the first time. After all they've been through – defeating the Trags and the Red Hawks, convincing the Atrians that Roman would still be a devoting Iksen and finding their way back to each other – he thought it was a good way to end their trouble. He had prepared two bowls of cold pastas and he had hung the star she made for him on arrival day. He hardly convinced Emery to be blindfolded because his girlfriend was really skeptical about it. He lead her into the shed, Emery was staggering a little. When she saw the little table Roman set up with the bowls of pastas and the star, she couldn't help but smiling. It was absolutely adorable.

"What it is for?" she asked, facing him and leaning for a soft sweet kiss.

"Do I need a reason?" Roman answered then he kissed her.

He was feeling more and more nervous about what he was about to do. Not that he had doubts; he knew Emery was the one for him. Still, what if she says no? They both sat at the table and started to eat their pastas. Emery teased Roman about his cooking skills and they discussed about everything and nothing. When they finished their delicious meals, Roman took Emery's hand in his own and started talking:

"Emery, I have to tell you something. I love you Emery but you already know that and pretty much everyone in America humans and Atrians knows that…" Emery laughed quietly, it had been hard at first when she had realized what it would be like to be with Roman. But it was worth it; everything was worth it.

The young man's voice was trembling a little bit.

"And yet, this isn't enough for me… Even though everybody knows that we entirely belong to each other… I just want them to know that I'm _yours_, forever."

"Roman…" Emery was beginning to understand what was going on and she was about to panic. Could it be…?

"Emery Whitehill," Roman was looking at her with all the love of the world in his eyes, he had no doubt, not at all. He took from his pocket the little box he had carried with him all the time for almost three weeks now. "Will you make me the happiest, luckiest man… or alien on earth by becoming my wife?"

Emery was struggling to catch her breath. She felt tears running through her cheeks, but at the same time she was beaming with joy. She wanted to answer except that she had a lump in her throat so she simply nodded several times before she was able to whisper a little "_Yes_".

"Yes," Roman repeated like he couldn't believe it. He was grinning, he put the ring on his now fiancée's finger. Emery pulled Roman into a hug. It felt so right, so safe in his arms. Her scent was sweet in Roman's nose, with all his Atrian senses, he could feel every inch of her. He could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins and though he knew that she was his, in that very moment Roman wanted her even closer. So he kissed her passionately, and Emery responded to the kiss. They laid on the floor which was covered by a blanket. Emery put her hand under Roman's shirt as the young man was slowly kissing every inch of her skin from her neck to her earlobe. Emery groaned softly while Roman was now leaning toward her breast.

As she was once again getting off her clothes in her parent's shed, kissing with avidity the boy she loved, Emery knew she was home.

A few moments later, Emery's naked body was tangled with Roman's. A warm ray of sunshine was lightening their skin. Roman was slowly caressing Emery's auburn hair like he had never seen something so lovely, and he hadn't actually. The young girl's eyes were glowing, she was happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked, seeing she was thoughtful.

"I was just remembering the first time we met," she confessed. "I would have never imagined that we would end up like this!"

Roman chuckled, "Me neither. It's one of my favorite memory on Earth."

"Really?" Emery asked him gently. "What are the others?"

"Well let's see," Roman said, "I was bleeding out to death and got saved by the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen." He revealed.

"It seems that you have a lot of memory in this shed," Emery smiled.

"Who said it was here?" Roman teased her. They both laughed softly.

"Mmm," Emery started but she didn't say anything else.

"Mmm?" Roman repeated questioningly.

"I was just thinking that our story started on arrival day," she explained. "I mean, it is the day we met and ten years later you told the world you wanted to be with me..."

"So?" Roman asked.

"So I was thinking maybe it would be a good date for a wedding," Emery blushed. It felt ridiculous saying that so soon. They have been engaged for less than two hours and she was already talking about setting a date! What was wrong with her?

"Forget that," she said. "It's stupid…"

"No it's not," Roman answered. "Actually, I've thought about it too." He admitted, feeling his cheeks flushing. This was very sappy.

"So does that mean that we really have a date?" Emery seemed to not believe what she was saying.

"I think so…" Roman nodded. "We're getting married on Arrival Day!"

"You realized that's only eight months from now?"

"I know," the young man smiled. "Which means we should start by telling our friends."

He stood and put his clothes back on for Emery's disappointment. She would have enjoyed stay there a little longer. But eventually she sighed and got dressed as well. She took the hand Roman was giving her. He tenderly kissed her knuckles and her engagement ring. She smiled and then leaned to kiss him slightly. They walked out the shed together, impatient to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, what did you think? :D<br>**

**xoxo**

**L. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of my fic :) Please let me know what you think !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Telling and reactions <em>

They both agreed that they should tell their parents first. Emery's Mom couldn't hold back a few tears; Ray was more reserved. He simply shook Roman's hand. Still he was really happy for his daughter, for both Roman and her. Maia was also thrilled by this engagement; Emery and her had grown quite close. And as his mother, Roman's happiness was the most important thing to her. And she could see it would only be with that human girl. The new engaged couple was relieved their parents didn't give them the 'you-are-too-young-to-get-married' speech, that they respected their decision. Sophia and Julia were both more than happy to hear the news, saying they would help the young couple if they needed anything. Roman and Emery were very grateful towards them.

However when they told Drake and Taylor, things went a little… rockier. They had invited them to come over for dinner, which wasn't really unusual. They were all living in Edendale Springs, where both Humans and Atrians could live peacefully. Eighteen months earlier, Taylor had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They were now facing the difficulties of being parents and to everyone's opinion, they were doing great. After a very nice dinner – Emery's cooking was far much better that Roman's – the young Iksen cleared his throat.

"So, there's something we wanna tell you guys…"

"What is it?" Taylor asked curiously.

Emery put her hands on Roman's, where both Drake and Taylor couldn't miss her engagement ring.

Taylor literally jumped out of the table when she saw it, yelling. Roman wondered for a second if his eardrums would survive such a high sound.

"This is so wonderful!" The blonde exclaimed. "It will be the event of the year, you guys are gonna look fabulous! Emery you need to wear a dress that emphasizes your…"

That's good to see that even though she's a mother, Taylor will always be Taylor, Emery thought with a smile. Her high school friend was now pacing the room, babbling. Eventually, Drake stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped talking, suddenly looking apologetic.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I just got really excited."

"It's ok don't worry," Emery said, reassuring.

"We're very happy for you," Drake started. "Congratulation man!"

Roman stood up and hugged his best friend. Drake briefly took Emery in his arms as well; he was considering both of them as members of his family.

"So have you told your parents?" Taylor asked when they all sat again.

"Yep," Roman answered. "They are all very supportive."

"You're lucky," Taylor smiled. She couldn't say the same about herself; her own parents had a really bad reaction when they found out about her pregnancy and her relationship with Drake. Things were slowly getting better but it was still very tensed between Drake and his parents-in-law.

"What about Gloria?"

* * *

><p>Gloria Garcia also lived in Edendale Spring. She and her son had moved in as soon as it was safe for both of them to be reunited. Roman had to tell his mother and sister about Nox's love affair and his other son. At first, he had thought that neither of them would forgive him to have hid it from them. He had also feared that they would blame the poor child. But fortunately, Sophia's animosity towards her little brother vanished at the second she met him. He reminded her of Nox in many ways and she decided to teach him how to properly swim, like Nox did with her. It was harder for Maia though, accepting that her husband had loved somebody else, that there was a whole part of his life she completely ignored. Nevertheless she didn't provide her children to bond with their brother, even if it was really uncomfortable for her, especially since Roman and Gloria were spending lots of time together due to the new Iksen's responsibilities.<p>

Roman went to see Gloria a few days after they told Drake and Taylor. As soon as he stepped a foot in her house, he felt something – or more precisely someone – grabbing his legs.

"Hey there buddy," he smiled at his little brother. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," the young boy answered, still not letting go of Roman.

"Ethan," Gloria's voice said in a severe tone. "Let him."

The boy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Roman watched him, slightly amused. He used to be exactly like him. His younger brother went to his room to play and Roman promised him he would come as soon as he talked to his mother. Gloria invited him to the kitchen where she was making lunch.

"So what brings you here?" She inquired while she was watching the cooking of her gumbo.

"I proposed to Emery," Roman simply replied. Gloria almost spilled her pan. She turned to face him with an incredulous expression. Roman hardly contained a laugher and answered her silent question:

"She said yes!"

Gloria's eyes widened before she firmly pulled into a hug. "Congratulations," she murmured.

"What's happening?" Ethan was half hiding behind the door. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw tears on his mother's cheeks.

"No, nothing's wrong sweetheart." Gloria smiled, "Come here!" Ethan slowly approached and Roman lifted him in the air before he put him down on the kitchen island. The little boy chucked.

"Your brother is getting married," Gloria explained him.

"Married?" He frowned, a serious expression on his face. Roman nodded. Ethan frowned harder. "With Emery?" he asked Roman.

"Yes with Emery," Roman confirmed with a smile. Ethan's face lit up. "Is it ok with you?" Roman asked his little brother.

"Yes!" the young boy exclaimed. "She is nice. And pretty."

Roman smiled, "Yes, yes she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviews... :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been kinda busy for the past couple of weeks :/ Anyway, here's the third chapter ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Ring and tradition<em>

Emery was sitting on the couch in Julia and Sophia's apartment. The two girls had moved in together when they started college, at the beginning of the school year. Sophia wanted to become a teacher and Julia were more enjoying her college experience than going to her classes. They were discussing about Emery's wedding, which was now only six months ahead.

"You're such a dork," Sophia laughed at Julia. "I can't say how many guys had spent the night here and yet you don't have a date for the wedding!"

"Shut up," Julia mumbled. Ever since Eric and she broke up, she was very bitter when it came to her romantic life. "I don't think you're bringing someone either, what happened to that girl that you dated for a few weeks?" She pointed out at Sophia.

The Atrian girl sighed, good point.

"You can go with Lukas," Emery smiled at Julia. "I know he doesn't have a plus-one."

Julia nodded. She didn't want to go to the wedding alone but she didn't want to go with some random guy she hooked up with at a college party. So going with her childhood friend seemed to be a good compromise, at least until she managed to get Eric out of her mind. She sighed; it would not be an easy thing to do.

"I bet you don't regret asking Taylor to help you for the preparations," Julia said in order to change the subject.

"Nope!" Emery confirmed, "She's absolutely fantastic, but she can also be very bully!"

"You don't say," Sophia mocked her. Emery sighed; she knew from the beginning that Taylor organizing her wedding would not be a bed of roses.

"What are you planning for Nashityu?" Sophia asked her.

"Nashityu?" Emery repeated, confused.

"The Atrian wedding ceremony," Sophia explained. Then, seeing that Emery didn't seem to have heard of it, she added: "You _are_ doing an Atrian ceremony as well, right?"

Emery looked down, ashamed. She did try to ask Roman about Atrian traditions but he always managed to change the subject. And now with Taylor always talking about the wedding, she just completely forgot about it. But now she had an incredible opportunity to learn everything she wanted to know about this feast. So she asked Sophia about it. And once the Atrian girl had finished, Emery knew she had to have a conversation with her fiancé.

* * *

><p>Roman was exhausted. All day, he had to negotiate with the Hwataab about the next Dynaskiu, and then Taylor made him and Drake try their tuxedos for the wedding and then she made him choose between countless amounts of compositions of flowers and cakes. When he got home, he was more than relieved to finally see his future wife. Emery was reading something on her laptop and she seemed rather focused. He took a minute to stare at her; she was wearing a simple jean with a white flannel shirt. She's so beautiful; Roman thought, lovingly. But when he saw the death look Emery gave him, he was not so sure anymore.<p>

"We need to talk," she said, firmly.

"Is it because you prefer the chocolate cake? Because I just wanted to get rid of Taylor after I tasted the nineteenth wedding cake!" Roman started with humor.

"Why don't you wanna have a Nashityu ceremony?"

Roman was shocked.

"How…?"

"I talked with Sophia," Emery answered. "Roman I don't understand why you refused to even tell me about it!"

"It's just… that I…" The young man mumbled.

"Roman," Emery said loudly, "tell me the truth, _right now_!"

Roman sighed; his fiancée was even more obstinate than the Hwataab sometimes. Anyway, he wasn't in a mood for a domestic fight, he hated fighting with Emery. He sat next to her on the couch and asked:

"Did Sophia tell you the Iksen is supposed to rule the ceremony?"

Emery nodded.

"Well I kinda always imagined that my father would be the one celebrating my wedding." Roman confessed. "And asking one of the members of the Hwataab to do our Nashityu ceremony… it just felt wrong, you know?"

That was it, Emery was reassured that he finally share this her. She took his face in her hands; she could see a few tears in his eyes. He was hardly holding them back and did not bear her look.

"Roman," she whispered, "I realize it must be difficult for you but… you can't give up on your Atrian legacy."

"I miss him so much…" he wept, a small tear rolled on his cheek.

Emery put their foreheads together, their noses almost touching. "I know," she murmured, brushing her fingers against his markings. "But Roman I'm marrying you, all of you. And I want our children to know where they come from. They will celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving and Dynaskiu… Because they will be half me, and half you."

"Those kids are gonna be spoiled," Roman smiled before he leaned to kiss Emery. It was a tender kiss, a kiss that meant 'you're right, I'm sorry, I love you', all in a little kiss. Then, they stayed in the couch for a long time, clasped in each other's arms and simply enjoying being with one another.

"You know," Roman unexpectedly said, "I'm not such an ungrateful person…"

"What do you mean?" Emery asked.

Roman took her left hand and entwined their fingers. He glanced at her ring for a long time before he finally answered with another question: "Do you know what kind of stone this is?"

Emery frowned. She had stared her ring thousands of times since he proposed; she had even refused to take it off, yet she had no idea. She examined carefully the light blue stone on her ring. It was not a precious stone; it wasn't cut. The color was rather unusual, not sky blue like a sapphire. It more reminded her of the color of Roman's markings when he was underwater.

"Lapis lazuli?" she tried, far from being convinced.

Roman shook his head. He took off the ring from her hand, Emery groaned. If it weren't him, she would have probably made a scene.

"This stone," he explained, "can only be found in the deepest lagoons of Atria. In my planet, when one wants to marry their loved-one they have to swim and bring back a piece of this rock. It symbolizes the rarity and the difficulty of marriage."

"But you were six when you left Atria, you didn't swim to the lagoon so young did you?"

"No," Roman chuckled. "My dad… He once swam and brought back two stones for his two children. He said that we were also the love of his life…"

Roman looked up to Emery, he didn't feel sad anymore.

"Well," Emery started, "it seems that your father will be there for our Nashityu after all." She smiled.

Roman put back the ring on Emery's finger, right where it belonged.

He nodded, an Atrian stone wore by a human girl. Certainly not what Nox had imagined when he gave him that piece of rock. Yet, Roman somehow knew that his father would have been ok with that situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, read and review ;) <strong>

**xoxo**

**L. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys :) Before the next chapter begins, I just wanna say a massive thank you to everyone who'd reviewed and followed thos story, it means a lot to me ! Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for ! **

_Chapter 4: Beers and dresses _

Roman looked at the list in astonishment. How on Earth did Taylor do that? He thought he could spend the weekend quietly at home with his bride-to-be. But no, he was asked, wait no he was _forced_ by the blonde human girl to fulfill his 'duties' for the wedding. To be clear: he had to unload all the things that Taylor had bought for the ceremony and then to store them. From the tables to the sugar almonds, there were more than 200 items! He hated her.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one to be enslaved. Taylor had also required Drake, Lukas, Eric and Grayson. He had become a good friend of the couple. It had been hard for him at first when he had realized that Emery had chosen Roman over him. But as he didn't want to lose her as a friend, he sucked it up. Even though it had been awkward at first, the two men had even learned to appreciate each other.

So here they were, five high school friends preparing one of them wedding. And that was not too much. They had been working for three hours and it didn't seem to be half done! However, they decided they deserved a quick break. They sat in the middle of the warehouse; Eric had brought them beers.

"You must drink a lot since you're single!" Drake mocked him.

"Shut up!" Eric answered drily.

He didn't want to talk about Julia; because if he did, he would start thinking about Julia and then he would probably end up in tears. And that was not happening. They had broken up only a few months ago after more than two years together. And quite frankly, Eric wasn't even sure to know why. It was just after graduation, they had different plans. She wanted to travel all around the world; he had chosen to join the army. Neither of them believed in long-distance relationship so they decided it would be better if they split right there before one of them got really hurt. Best idea _ever_! He thought bitterly. Especially since she never left the country and he couldn't join the army because a heart murmur. It was always a matter of the heart.

"Well let's talk about your girlfriend who exploits us today!" Grayson said to save Eric.

"Yeah, let's talk about that!" Roman approved, exhausted.

Drake groaned; he loved Taylor. He did, but he had to admit that this was not a way to spend a weekend.

"She's a tyrant," Lukas stated. "She can make us do absolutely everything! We're too scared to say no!"

The five of them laughed.

"You have no idea of what _else_ she can make me do…" Drake smirked.

"Ok, gross!" Grayson exclaimed. "Can we talk about something else please? Like anything else?"

"Absolutely," Roman answered. "Like how is work for everyone?"

* * *

><p>"I can't breathe, Taylor!" Emery exclaimed.<p>

"You don't need to," Taylor answered authoritatively. "No, it makes your hips look too broad." She added.

Emery sighed. It was the tenth dress the blonde made her tried today and it was more and more getting on her nerves. Sophia and Julia gave her an apologetic look. She went back to the fitting room and put on another one.

"Not bad," Julia smiled when she saw her.

"No," Taylor had a firm voice but someone had spoken in the same time.

Teri just arrived in the shop. She looked at Emery with great attention before she repeated: "No, definitely."

"Alright," Emery mumbled. "Good to see you too."

Teri smirked. She and Emery weren't exactly friends, but she and Taylor were. Yeah it was hard to imagine, but that's how things had turned out. And now there was no way they let Emery just have a dress that looked 'not bad'. She had to look gorgeous. Teri scanned the shop, looking for a dress that would be the one. She spotted something at the back. It was pure white and lace, it seemed very old fashion but at the same time it was a not too long lowed-back dress so it was terribly modern and rock. Perfect, she thought. She brought it to Emery who loved it immediately. She put it on and the result was flawless. She would look perfect at her wedding; Roman would not believed his own eyes.

"If you don't choose that one," Teri mumbled, "I'll kill you…"

"Don't worry I'm taking it," Emery replied. "Now, your turn for the bridesmaids' dresses," she smirked. Teri rolled her eyes, trying to find any excuses to leave the shop but Taylor gave her a warning look. Teri sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with!"

* * *

><p>The house was quiet. Too quiet, Drake thought. He was sure that in a few minutes, his daughter would start yelling and this peaceful moment would be gone. He was sitting in his couch, watching absent-mindly a movie on TV with Taylor next to him, her legs on his lap. Suddenly, he realized how grown-up this situation was: he was living in a house, which has a garden with the love of his life and his beautiful little girl. How did he get so lucky? He wondered. It didn't really matter, he was happy.<p>

"How was your day?" Taylor asked him.

"Well, I had to spent it in a warehouse with four other guys. We were hired by some cruel woman who provided me from seeing my two beautiful girls all day long."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Oh maybe that woman can," she slowly leaned towards him, "redeem herself for all your suffering…" she said suggestively.

"Really?" Drake caught her lips with his. Taylor kissed him back fervently.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you back," he answered.

Their little girl slept though the entire night, leaving her parents to their activities.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to leave a review please, it's always appreciated ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hi guys, this is the new chapter, time for bachelor and bachelorette parties :D I wanna thank all of you who reviewed/fav/followed, you guys are really great ! Anyways, enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Parties and hangover<em>

The lights inside the club were dazzling; the air was filled with alcohol and the crowd was dancing to the music. Sophia felt a little overwhelmed when she entered with Taylor, Julia, Teri and Emery. They headed to the bar where Taylor ordered them cocktails. The girls just enjoyed their drinks for a while; the room was too loud to chat. Then Taylor and Julia dragged Emery to the dance floor, it was her bachelorette party after all. Emery was usually a little shy but she seemed to have decided to have fun tonight as she was dancing with everybody in the club. Sophia guessed that she was a little helped by the alcohol. She laughed; it was nice to see her like that because she had been a bit stressed with the wedding preparation lately. She sighed, she and Roman deserved a break for tonight and Sophia hoped her brother was having fun too.

* * *

><p>Roman was not having fun. Like not at all… he just could not believe that he let Drake throwing his bachelor party! He should have known that would only lead to a disaster. And here we are now, he thought bitterly, in the middle of nowhere with three drunk idiots in the back seats and some illicit Atrian drugs hidden in the trunk of the car.<p>

"Dude relax," Grayson ordered him.

"I'm the Iksen," Roman said drily. "I'm supposed to be an example for my people and I'm pretty sure I broke half a dozen laws tonight!"

Grayson sighed. No point to argue, it's true. "Don't blame Drake for it ok?" he told Roman. "It's not his fault if things to out the way they did…"

Roman stared at Grayson.

"Ok not _entirely_ his fault," he corrected himself. The young Iksen shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Grayson kept driving for a few miles and they just stayed silently in the car. Suddenly, Roman heard him chucked.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Grayson answered but his eyes were still laughing. "I was just thinking about the old lady's face when she opened the door and she saw Lukas like that…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was laughing again. Quickly, Roman followed him. Even he had to admit that this scene was just hilarious. Well at least that part of the night was not a complete disaster.

* * *

><p>When Emery woke up, she was hit by sunlight. Gosh it was high! All she could remember of the previous night – the dancing, the drinking – was kinda… blurry. She tried to recollect the memories but her head hurt like hell. She managed to sit and then she realized she had no idea how she ended up in this bed, – which on top of that – was not hers. She was slowly beginning to panic when Julia entered.<p>

"Good you're awake," she smiled. "Here, take an aspirin. It'll help you feeling better."

"Thanks," Emery mumbled. She took the glass of water and the pill. She still felt really exhausted though.

"You're alright?" Julia asked.

"Not really, I had forgotten what it was like to have an hangover!" she joked.

"Well I have forgotten what it was like to be the sober one in a party!" Julia replied, amused.

"You? Sober?" Emery raised an eyebrow.

"Soberer than you!" Julia shot back. "Nobody had to drag me out of the club because I wanted to make a strip tease!"

Emery was as pale as death. "I didn't…?"

"No, you did not!" her best friend giggled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Emery threw her pillow at her. Julia just laughed a little harder.

* * *

><p>Roman got home in early afternoon, wanted nothing but to forget this whole bachelor party thing and to finally see Emery. He went to their bedroom to find her sleeping in their bed. Silently, he laid down next to her. She looked so peaceful like that, so beautiful, he would look at her sleeping forever. She nuzzled up against him, and Roman chucked. She slowly opened her eyes to him.<p>

"Hey there," she whispered, smiling. "How was your night? Lots of stripers and drinks I assume?"

"Hum, not exactly…" Roman began, "I won't forget it anytime soon though! Yours?"

"It was fun," Emery said. "Although I gotta admit that I drank a little too much."

"Really? I didn't know I was marrying a real drunker!" he teased her.

"Shut up…" she mumbled.

Roman smirked, "You know I think it's kinda sexy."

"Is that so?" Emery asked. "Then come over here you damn…" Roman didn't let her a chance to finish her sentence as he bring their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Emery had never experienced any other thing to cure a hangover faster than Roman kissing her with so much lust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So...? Don't forget that reviews are _really _appreciated :P**


End file.
